


Geschenke

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [24]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard bekommt von einigen Besatzungsmitgliedern Weihnachtsgeschenke. Nicht alle sind angemessen weihnachtlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschenke

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Weihnachtsgeschenke?“, fragte Shepard ungläubig, als sie die bunten Pakete in ihrer Kabine sah.

„Ja“, bestätigte EDI schlicht. „Einige Mitglieder der Mannschaft wollten Ihnen so für ihre Rettung danken und Ihnen zeigen, wie viel Sie ihnen bedeuten.“

Vorsichtig nahm sie sich ein Paket, nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein, und öffnete die Karte, die unter das bunte Band geschoben worden war.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Shepard! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das noch einmal sagen würde, Joker“, las Shepard. Kurz beäugte sie das Paket misstrauisch, bevor sie das rot-grüne Feiertagspapier herunterriss und – eine Kopie von _Blasto rettet Weihnachten_ und einen weiteren Zettel fand, auf dem stand: „Wenn jemand sich mit dem ersten Spectre der Hanar identifizieren kann, dann Sie Commander!“

„Ich habe versucht es ihm auszureden“, bemerkte EDI.

Die anderen Pakete behandelte Shepard daher mit der angebrachten Mischung aus Vorsicht und Neugier, die sie sonst für Einsätze reservierte. Dabei waren die anderen Geschenke weniger kurios: Jacob hatte ihr ein Modell der MSV Estevanico geschenkt, Kelly klassische Asari-Musik und Miranda hatte sich mit einer Karte begnügt.

Am Ende war nur noch ein Geschenk ungeöffnet. Es war etwa mittelgroß und in schlichtes Papier gewickelt. Ein schmuckloser Zettel besagte: „Shepard, Joker hat mir erzählt, dass ein paar von den anderen Ihnen ‚Weihnachtsgeschenke‘ geben, um Ihnen für alles zu danken, was Sie für uns getan haben. Ich verdanke Ihnen viel mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Ich hoffe dieses Geschenk drückt meine Gefühle angemessen aus, Garrus.“

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen öffnete Shepard das Paket. Zum Vorschein kam ein fabrikneues Model der M-12 Locust mit Munitionsupgrades. Shepard musste grinsen. Garrus wusste wirklich, womit man sie glücklich machen konnte.

 _Ende_


End file.
